New Dimension Shattered Glass
by kinariam
Summary: This is the English version of my other fic my English is very bad but I'm learning. If the dimension Shattered Glass Starscream had a daugther, in a mission a space bridge unstable sends G1 universe, and discovers that Cliffjumper is alive, find a way to return the femme back to his universe and must fight who considers his family.


I always wanted to create a story of transformers since I always like but not long ago I was reviewing a book that I found interesting TRANSFORMERS SHATTERED GLASS and decided to create a story so here we go.

What would happen if the world had been shattered starscream skyfire pregnant before joining the Autobot side and his creations were helping in the war on the side and an accident decepticon send one of his creations to the universe as Cliffjumper G1.

Transformers belongs to its respective owner, just borrow some characters.

Darksky, sunlight, thundernight, starfall, Psylocke and melody are creations of mine.

Prologue

Shattered Universe

Laboratirio secret autobot

Location: Praxian

Team sent: Megatron, Starscream Trine (Skywarp and Thundercracker), Trine Darksky (thundernight and starfall), shockwave and Cliffjumper.

"We have problems megatron" Starscream yelled as he watched the front door came autobots.

"We have no time for this Darksky and shockwave destroyed the space bridge and put the bombs should detonate this laboratory as soon as Starscream, Skywarp, thundernight and Tc, protect the main entrance to any autobot between out there, meanwhile skyfall me, we will Useful your medical skills to release all prisoners to be experimented, Cliffjumper i need you do not shoot to keep in the back ", command megatron, as soon as his orders were transmitted all were launched.

Starscream team was commissioned knock entering the bot, then sealed the door to prevent them to enter.

Megatron team was commissioned to rescue the few prisoners who had apparently been disabled most cruel experiments by autobot.

Shockwave team was commissioned first bombs, when all were placed entirely devoted to space bridge.

When the teams finished their work met front the space bridge.

Megatron ordered Skywarp TC and lead to few survivors decepticons autobots experiments to base.

"how down the space bridge" thundernight wondered, looking at skyfall.

Skyfall moved his head in negation sign thundernight answering, "I do not ask it gives me fatal bridge engineering space."

Then shockwave replied, "The only way is disassemble and then detonate the bombs when we go to leave no trace of what they were experiencing at least one virus we enter this equipment installation will erase everything and impossible to recover information ", turning his head carefully watching his apprentice," Darksky should not be so close to the space bridge could absorb you and send you to another planet ... ", "or dimension" added Cliffjumper" shockwave nodded, turned his head Darksky answered, "I have only curiosity, the autobot they were doing with this bridge and they were going to use."

When shockwave was about to turn it off, there was a shot damaging the control panel destabilizing the space bridge.

Being near the bridge space Darksky was absorbed.

"DarkSky" shouted while starscream, megatron and shockwave.

Then the space bridge began to collapse, all they could do was to escape the Decepticons and detonate the bombs avoiding the bridge space will take a anything more.

Out of what was left of the lab, starscream was looking helplessly at his creation, while looking for some clue shockwave where did Darksky, megatron around trying to figure out if she was alive.

At that time the trine of Darksky replied "she is alive but do not know where it is, but not in this universe."

Shockwave Starscream took the shoulder and said "find a way to bring her."

Starscream watched a shockwave and replied "I was among the mech're the only one I trust to take care of," shockwave nodded gently.

Megatron ordered everyone back to base and inform all a way to bring back Darksky.

Cliffjumper on the way ask "hey shockwave may end in my universe," raised his shoulders shockwave responding "is possible, I hope this in your universe and not another dangerous place."

Without saying a word but continued their journey to the base

G1 Universe

Laboratory autobot

Location: The earth - the ark

Team: Perceptor, Wheeljack and rachet

Wheeljack was working on a project with perceptor and as is well known in the ark tend to exploit their inventions was ratchet is there guarding that nothing went wrong I had enough of that almost every day got burned wheeljack recipient or one of the new inventions they were working, I was tired of everyone who came out by the laboratory door go straight to med bay and that day was not going to be the exception, today perceptor and Wheeljack were working on a strange invention, wanted copy the Skywarp ability teleporting and combine it with a space bridge to bring Cybertron energon without spending so much energy, everything was fine until a small incident occurred, a miscalculation and the bridge became operational without even activate.

Wheeljack ran to the panel controls to cut energy and recipient was manually shut down while screaming curses rachet on poor scientists and how they would throw their keys if anyone was injured.

At that time the space bridge threw a femme seeker black, purple and white and stopped working.

Perceptor and Wheeljack were shocked.

Ratchet right then knelt to the right of the femme to see if he had any damage, ratchet sigh and whisper "this is good presents no serious damage, just a few minor burns and cuts seems it just fainted."

At that time short trance and percetor Wheeljack and began to research: whence the femme, who she was and that crossed the bridge without finishing it, because it has a decepticon emblem, among many things.

In an instant ratchet had thrown her keys in the head and making sure Wheeljack and Perceptor stop asking.

Ratchet carefully took the femme in her arms was not very big, nor heavy and took her to the med bay and inform about what happened optimus, ensuring that no bot to see, escorted by perceptor and Wheeljack, but a small problem occurred the twins were in the hallways near the med bay to make a joke to ratchet as they knew it would take in the lab, when they met a few surprises the first Ratchet out early the lab, the second had a nice femme in his arms and the third and most important a beautiful seeker femme Decepticons in his arms.

In a second the twins watched Ratchet and the next they ran like Unicron follow ratchet them while shouting to wait a minute, could only sigh as ratchet, wheeljack recipient laughed and Perceptor wondered how the twins could run so fast, when I get to the med bay ratchet carefully placed the youngling femme in a bed as he made a check, ratchet knew the twins tell the whole base and possibly optimus, jazz and prowl would come to find out what has happened, something interesting and ratchet appeared immediately began to investigate while his back was Wheeljack and Perceptor to find out more, carefully opened the spark chamber and found she was too young, compared to human age did not exceed the 17 to 18 years, also recorrios wings, seemed they were a little harder than normal and its sensors were wider range and accurate, then went into his arms there found something strange a few circuits was somewhat damaged as if injected something that burned, by the time you could not investigate the femme So unless you wake up and confirmed what happened in his arms, then went back and found his old scars surgeries maybe when she was younger maybe when I was a newly born, followed up his legs found that its proponents were stronger than a old mechanisms, and finally raised his legs to do a review of its port he found was something that would jeopardize all the ark, had a virgin port, primus help all, seekers decepticons if they find the femme and her virginity raze with all the ark to prevent any mech touched, seekers very territorial with their younglings and femme and with virgins as they felt like jewels in their cultures, if any attempt to force an interconnection with a younger seeker femme virgin any browser either familiar or unfamiliar fulminate against poor mech to attack the femme.

Ratchet sighed creating a mental list of mech could not bring the young and among them was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, as predicted ratchet, optimus, jazz and prowl hit the door to enter the med bay, ratchet allowed entry when I notice that the door opened half ark was spying through the gate ratchet sigh, then took a wrench and threatened the mechs who were spying, when everyone ran for their lives, and ratchet wrench under his breath, then felt something brushing hand gently having the key turned his head and found that the femme was semi-conscious as he said the name softly, his voice almost too soft and sweet most harmonic, ratchet gently took her hand and knelt, trying to understand what said he, "hook is you", "or you are Scrapper" ratchet put a straight face not know what to say if I told the truth that was in the base autobot probably panic and go into shock or lie and say it's hook, while enters if, ratchet head spin to see optimus optimus nodded, turned his head ratchet and uttered softly, "yeah it's me hook you're ok honey", the femme smiled softly and whispered "that's good, I was scared and thought I was in Autobot base, and my teacher and my creator had been turned off, hook I can sleep a little more I have too much sleep"ratchet only followed what he said responding" okay sweetspark talk more comfortably when you wake up, "the femme gently turn off their optical whispering "thanks hope my creator and my teacher are when you wake up."


End file.
